Episode 147
"The Unleashed Dragons" '(解き放たれたドラゴン ''Tokihanareta Doragon) is the one hundredth-and-fourty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya vows to use the Four Dragons' power to make everyone smile. As if responding to his feeling, the Four Dragons gradually drive Jack into a corner. However, even when his fight against Jack is over, Zarc’s soul still remains inside Reira, who still can’t smile. Yūya realizes that he still lacks something. Who will be the Duelist to carry out Yūya’s final trial!? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 6: Yūya Yūya activates the effect of "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Jack controls and grant its effects to "Starve Venom". He targets "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". As "Starve Venom" was Fusion Summoned this turn by using only monsters on his field, Yūya activates the other effect of "Starve Venom", increasing its ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Jack controls ("Starve Venom" 2800 → 9300). Yūya activates the effect of "Starve Venom", inherited from "Scarlight", allowing him to destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field equal to or less its ATK and inflict 500 damage to Jack for each. Jack activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Invalid Insensitive", preventing monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" twice, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster Jack controls and increase its ATK by the same amount until the End Phase. Yūya targets "Tyrant" and "Scarlight" ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 5750, "Scarlight" 3000 → 1500, "Tyrant" 3500 → 1750). "Starve Venom" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates his face-down Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing "Tyrant" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage (Jack 3400 → 1400). "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates the effect of "Invalid Insensitive", as a monster is battling, sending it to the Graveyard to halve that damage. (Jack 1400 → 1025)."Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Scarlight". Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Recover from the Brink", increasing a monster's ATK by 800 and preventing it from being destroyed by battle this turn. He targets "Scarlight" ("Scarlight" 1500 → 2300). Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Assault", as his monster is battling, increasing its ATK by 600 during damage calculation. ("Odd-Eyes" 2500 → 3100). The attack continues and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage Jack takes as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Jack: 1025 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Reiji Akaba vs. Reiji.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Entertainment Colosseum" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Duck Dealer" (100/1100). As he controls a "Entermate" monster, Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Card Bird" from his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Entermate" monster, the effect of "Duck Dealer" allows Yūya to draw a card. Yūya activates "Pendulum Card Burst", destroying two Pendulum Monsters he controls to draw two cards. Yūya activates "Entermate Odd-Eyes Priest"(Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Entermate Ignition Eagle" (Left Pendulum Scale 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Entermate Odd-Eyes Dissolver" (2000/2600) and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Synchron" (200/600) from his hand and "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Yūya's Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials. Yūya fuses the DARK "Priest" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Synchron", which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone as Synchro Materials. Yūya tunes the Level 5 "Ignition Eagle" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yūya overlays his Level 4 "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). During the End Phase, Yūya draws a card via the effect of "Card Bird" as it was destroyed this turn. Turn 2: Reiji Reiji activates "DD Magical Savant Copernicus" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "DD Magical Savant Newton" (Left Pendulum Scale 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons three "Hell Armageddon" (3000/1000 each) all from his hand in Attack Position. The first "Hell Armageddon" attacks "Starve Venom", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. The second "Hell Armageddon" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Clear Wing" in battle and halving the battle damage (Yūya: 4000 → 3750 LP). The third "Hell Armageddon" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3500). The attack continues and "Hell Armageddon" is destroyed (Reiji: 4000 → 3500 LP). Reiji activates "Contract with Demon World Insurance" as he attacked and his opponent's monster(s) were not destroyed, drawing cards equal to the number of monsters that were not destroyed. "Starve Venom", "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" were not destroyed, so he draws three cards. Reiji activates "DDD Fusion", fusing it with "Hell Armageddon" as he is Fusion Summoning a "DDD" Fusion Monster that requires "Hell Armageddon" as Fusion Material, to Fusion Summon "DDD Super Death Great King Purplish Hell Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). Reiji activates "DDD Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a "DDD" Synchro Monster using monsters in his hand or on his field as Synchro Materials, and treating itself as a Level 2 Tuner monster as he is using "Hell Armageddon" as Synchro Material. He tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "DDD Synchro" with the Level 8 "Hell Armageddon" to Synchro Summon "DDD Super Death Great King Whitest Hell Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). Reiji activates "DDD Xyz", which allows him to Special Summon any number of "DDD" Pendulum Monsters from his Graveyard or face-up from his Extra Deck with their effects negated, then Xyz Summon a monster using those monsters. If Reiji used "Hell Armageddon" this way, one less Overlay Unit will be required for the Summon. Reiji Special Summons two copies of "Hell Armageddon" from his Extra Deck, then overlays them to Xyz Summon "DDD Super Death Great King Darkness Hell Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). As it was Xyz Summoned, the effect of "Darkness Armageddon" activates, allowing Reiji to attach a face-up "DDD" Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to itself as an Overlay Unit. He attaches the third "Hell Armageddon" to "Darkness Armageddon". Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Reiji Akaba Action Field Action Cards LDS advertisement Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3